


Into the Wild

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: 100Kinks [4]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Clarice is running, but she is not alone.





	Into the Wild

She ran.  
Her heart was pumping, her breathing was heaving. The ground under her feet passing fast, the sound of the woods and its creatures filling her ears.  
However, something had been in the air, something she had chosen to put in the back of her mind discarding it as paranoia. The sensation of being followed. It began shortly after she left her car, it had been haunting her ever since.  
If she thought about it, she could hear the steps behind her, she would turn around only to find herself alone. She would sense a presence where there wasn’t one, there was just her mind playing tricks on her.  
So she kept on running, ignoring the fact that she changed her route in order not to be followed by whoever or whatever seemed to be tracking her.

 

He took a deep breath.  
A smile appeared on his lips as he watched her pausing to have some water. When she hit the trail again, so did he.  
He had been following her for a while now, successfully fooling her senses when she looked for him.  
He ran like a careful predator, close but not enough to be noticed. He didn’t, however, think of her as a prey. He thought of her as something else entirely.  
On this second part of the chase, he had something different in mind. It was time to pounce. So he ran faster to catch up with her, saw her go faster too, sensing him. The chase began anew and more exciting than before.  
He could feel the blood pumping, he licked his lips in delight and went for it, for her.

 

She didn’t dare to look back.  
Her heart was beating harder now, her breathing heavier than before, she was moving faster because now she had no doubts. Probably she should be scared, however, there was something else going through her mind and through her veins. She bit her lower lip for a moment before trying to concentrate on the running again.  
Suddenly she thought she couldn’t hear him anymore as if he had vanished, the thought slowed her down for a moment. Time enough for her to realize her mistake and time enough for him to pounce.  
Her cheek was on the ground, she could feel his warmth near her, his breathing close to her neck. She fought a little with her hips until one of his hands made her stop, she sensed him shifting behind her.  
A loud gasp escaped her lips when she felt him hard against her buttocks.  
“Forgive the harshness, my dear.” his words came in a tone that showed he was not exactly sorry.  
“Licking my steering wheel wasn’t enough, Doctor?” she questioned.  
She cried out when he pulled her closer by the waist, a reaction to her provocative tone.  
He leaned to whisper in her ear. “I’m afraid I’m craving something closer to the source”  
“Shit!” she cursed when he gave her neck a little bite.  
His hand moved and she felt it between them, felt the moment it reached the edge of her pants and snaked forward to undo it. The feeling made her mind race.  
He was going to do it, do her, right there in the woods. No warning, no second thought. And she couldn’t even get herself to pretend she didn’t want it, she couldn’t even pretend her core wasn’t pulsating in anticipation.  
Lecter pulled her pants down slow enough so he could enjoy the feeling of her flesh. He took a moment to observe her backside, his fingers caressing her skin. He wanted to taste her arousal, have her coming in his mouth, however, it would have to wait.  
One of his hands moved under her blouse, found her covered breast and used his thumb to tease her nipple through the fabric. They had far more clothing on than he would have liked and the surroundings weren’t ideal either, yet the scenario was mouth watering especially with her so exposed and compliant.  
“Now, where is my warrior? No protests?” he teased.  
“I know better than to lie to you, Doctor”  
“Fair enough” his hands moved, one to her hip, the other to the edge of her panties, then down to her covered center. “Your undergarment is damp, my dear, something to confess? Perhaps a request?”  
“I would very much appreciate if you’d just fuck me already”  
He grunted and held his teeth together. “Language, Clarice”  
“You were the one to ask me if I had a request. Language over honesty, Doctor?”  
A smile spread across his lips, he was delighted by her audacity.  
Hannibal pulled her panties down slowly, feeling her skin before his fingers touched her folds and explored them. He growled in pleasure. “Clarice, you should have told me this before, if I had any idea of what the thought of us rutting in the woods does to you, I would surely be eager to help”  
She whimpered. “Shut the hell up and fuck me”  
“Clarice…” he warned.  
“Drop the act, Hannibal. Just do it, please. Please.”  
She wanted him bad, wanted him right away, but he wasn’t exactly working with her.  
“Just a little more…” he said, inserting two fingers inside her core then pulling them out, he took his fingers into his mouth.  
Time felt like an eternity before she heard him undoing his pants, Clarice moved her hips closer to his, craving more contact.  
“Patience, my dear”  
“Enough, Hannibal. Just fuck me already, please.”  
“We might have to work on your control later, love” he commented before aligning himself at her entrance.  
Clarice cried out when he slipped inside of her, she bit her lips hard to keep herself from getting any louder as he started moving.  
She had confessed having this fantasy in one of the times they didn’t finish dinner on the balcony, whispered it in his ear in a sultry tone. She didn’t expect he would make it come true in such a perfect way, yet she couldn’t say she was entirely surprised, after all, it was Hannibal Lecter and he always made something look perfect.  
The Lecter countess was glad her legs didn’t give out, glad she still had some control even at such an aroused state. She knew there would be more later, that he would have his way with her back at their home. He would make her wait, tease her until she felt she might just combust, because this was what he liked, the teasing, the worshipping, the slow intense sex.  
She was in for the hard and the rough, for the way he was pounding into her, the way she might just go up in flames, her own heavy pantings, the whispered curses.  
Clarice clenched hard around him, a sound coming from deep down her throat. She shut her eyes closed hard feeling the waves washing over her. He didn’t stop moving and she was glad for it, especially when she felt his own release spilling inside of her.  
They had to take some time to recompose.  
“We need to get home” she commented while straightening her clothes and getting up. She walked towards him, placing her arms around his neck. “Take a shower, maybe run a bath”  
“We can certainly do that. How was it?” he asked and her smile grew wider.  
Clarice leaned in, whispering into his ear. “You’re a very sexy man, Hannibal Lecter. And you certainly were very good today” she faced him. “Come now, we’re not done yet”

**Author's Note:**

> 55\. In a dirty place


End file.
